


爱能买到的梦

by AkiraRaye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraRaye/pseuds/AkiraRaye
Summary: 弥海砂盛装参加自己的婚礼。
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	爱能买到的梦

空荡的房间里只有那一张床。她的恋人，正要迎娶她为新娘。

“你知道么，那个坏人死掉的那一天，海砂真的很幸福。”金色的头发掉落在淡红的西装上，温暖的手与冰冷的手握在了一起。

“永远，都那样幸福……”

一切都不一样了。她数着自己的心跳度过白天，又听着呼吸躲过夜晚。沉沉的云压过来，带走炽热的太阳，寒冷的月亮展现了神秘的面纱。她等待着属于上层的回复，好再度见到自己的爱人。

“他们只是把他关起来了而已，他们总在怀疑好人……”弥海砂温柔地说，“我感觉得到的。他在呼唤我的名字呢……”

经纪人用一种恐怖的眼神看她。她只是微笑，拨弄着自己的无名指。

“他要向我求婚了。”她幸福地喃喃自语。

傍晚的街道刮着风。树叶的声音从天上传到地上，伴着走近的脚步声。弥海砂抬头，看见树下悲伤的暗影。她跑过去，挥着手。

“啊，前经纪人先生。”弥海砂亲热地同他打招呼，“新工作怎么样呢？”

松田桃太恐惧地退了一步。他张开嘴，却只有空气的声音。

“弥海砂小姐，”他移开眼神，用微弱的声音说，“他……他已经决定要向您求……”

“别说！”弥海砂慌张地捂住对方的嘴，“海砂知道啦！你是来通知地点的吗？快告诉我！”

“因为警方还有怀疑，所以明天早上九点我来领您去。我会在您家门口等待。”松田深深地鞠了一躬，西装的边缘颤抖着。

“很抱歉，弥海砂小姐……”

他抓住弥海砂的肩膀，嘴绝望地一张一合，但终于沉默。他丝毫不顾旁边行人的目光，和弥海砂玩着沉默的偶戏。“怎么了嘛？”弥海砂试图拍开松田的手，但对方沉重的手掌似是巨木，在肩上生了根。

“啊啊，我知道了。”弥海砂翻找着随身的挎包，从里面掏出了便签和水笔，“在这个时候要签名可以直说哦！海砂也希望你能幸福。”

她飞快地签上自己的名字。“祝你幸福，致松田桃太。”，她一字一顿地念着，“你幸福吗？”

“……很幸福。”松田伸出双手接过纸条，小心地把它放进衣兜，“弥海砂小姐也一样……我们都会幸福的……”

他缓缓地走开了。弥海砂眨眨眼睛，把这件事抛在了脑后。

前经纪人只是太过幸福了吧！幸福的人，总会沉浸在自己的小小世界里。

弥海砂在深沉的夜晚中无法入睡。无边的黑暗诱惑着她，让她去思考明天的无限可能。

她在暗淡的光中沉默地眨着眼睛。好想要加速时间，好想要迅速地来到明天。她小心地克制着自己的猜想，以免破坏了明日的惊喜。衣柜里的衣裙早已准备好了，在入睡前已经悉心地检查过。明天要化的妆已经练习过很多遍了，要说的话也背得流利了，但好像又有失误的可能。

一切都要顺顺利利的……弥海砂慢慢闭上眼睛，微微翘起嘴角。

松田桃太早已在门外等候。弥海砂保持着小小的动作幅度，缓慢地坐进车厢。

“松田，你觉得他会喜欢这件衣服吗？”弥海砂轻微地转身，让对方检查自己的服饰，“我准备了很久呢……”

“他一定会喜欢的。”松田认真地点头。

车飞速地行驶着。弥海砂交叠着双手，在副驾驶上看着自己的倒影。

“松田，告诉你一个秘密。”弥海砂神秘地说。

“我还带来了另外一副对戒……虽然求婚应该男性准备戒指没错啦，但是……海砂和月这么相爱，总觉得要多准备一对戒指呢。”

“海砂特意托人打造的哦，这世界上只有这么一对……虽然不是特别昂贵，但是这可是海砂的心意。”

她沉默了一下，又不自信地补充：“唉，松田……你觉得他会喜欢吗？”

松田抓紧了方向盘。

“他一定会喜欢的。”松田虚弱地微笑，“而且，弥海砂小姐，您今天非常美丽。他一定会……”

“他一定会爱上我的。”弥海砂的脸上绽放着大大的微笑。

视线穿过沉默的走廊尽头，弥海砂看见紧闭的房门。弥海砂好奇地窥探着谨慎的看守，却被松田小心地制止。

“请您安静地……”他轻轻说。

弥海砂乖巧地点头，如燕子一样轻盈的踏在地毯上，飞进了房间。松田在她身后，无措地看着她伸手去触摸夜神月的脸颊。

“真的吗？月？”她惊喜而又惶恐地低下了头，“我……”

松田轻轻地对着那对男女深深地鞠了一躬，退出了房间。

“我相信那二人并无什么威胁。”他说，“不，我是说……弥海砂很安全。她不会做什么出格的事情的。”

“请您到录像室去。这次由您负责监视。”

松田注视着警卫们离开，锁上了门。他注视着镜头中充满爱意的女子和沉睡的男子，默然地关掉了监控。那男人安详地躺在冰冷的床上，任凭热情的女子爱抚。

这是我唯一能做的了，月。他闭上眼睛。

还有海砂……

海砂看着自己黑色的礼装。月不太喜欢这样华丽又繁复的装饰，但在今天，他看起来格外地满足。

“之前答应海砂的事情，现在终于可以实现了呢。”月说。

“甚至包括没有许诺过的事情吗？”海砂局促地微笑，“那么，海砂现在就像成为月的新娘。”

不顾对方的表情，弥海砂颤抖着去解开对方的衣服。她的眼神看见内裤下震颤的青筋，手不由得一颤。

“害怕了吗？害怕就放弃吧。”月懒洋洋地眯着眼睛。

弥海砂咬着牙，自暴自弃般地解开了所有的衣服。她伸手去触摸对方的阴茎，并不如她想象得那般兴奋。她去触摸自己的阴道，早已湿漉漉一片热情。“月好冷漠呢。就连身体也这样冷。”弥海砂自嘲般地絮语，“月讨厌这样吗？”

对方并不回答。安静的瞳孔折射出弥海砂退缩的身影。沉默的对视中，她想起月让她证明过的爱情。那么严苛的要求她做到了，相信这一次也一样。

“那我就证明给月看，我的爱到底是怎样的东西。”她咬咬牙，俯身给了那强硬的男人一个吻。

进入很困难。她紧咬着嘴唇，把那拒不配合的肉棒一点点吞进体内。终于大半都嵌入了她窄窄的小穴，海砂抹去因疼痛和羞涩而产生的汗水，虚弱地笑了起来。

“我们终于真正地结合了呢。”她说，“我感觉得到……月的心跳，它传过来了……”

“我可是因为月才变得这么湿呢……月可要负责呢？”弥海砂嗔怪着，上下摆动着腰肢，嘴里传出满足的呻吟。“月……配合一下嘛。”

可是月就是要刁难她。藏着笑意的眼睛和躲藏的身体，把主导权完全地过渡到她的身上。海砂撅起嘴，终于乖乖地继续着挑逗。

“果然还是不够嘛。”弥海砂委屈地说，拉起了月的手，“月也为我服务一下嘛……”

冰冷的手指触碰到濡湿的阴蒂时，小穴受不住这刺激而不停地收缩。她含着泪水向对方求助，但狠心的恋人毫无回应。欲求不满之下她只得自己借助那只手的帮助抚慰着无法释放的欲望。在激烈摆动的腰肢和放浪的喘息中，她终于感受到了绝顶的快乐。她体会着身体中歇息的肉棒，俯身去吻满是刁难的恋人。锐利而散着强烈光芒的恋人正沉沉睡去。海砂害羞地抽来纸巾擦拭二人的身体，再把衣服整理好。

“月今天真是喜欢休息呢。”海砂依偎在恋人的身侧，“但是连衣服也不脱，就连……的时候也只是拉开拉链，月真讨厌！”

“但是，我好幸福啊……”海砂沉沉地微笑，从一边的提包中拿出了戒指盒。

“月，这是我精心准备的。既然你累了，那么就由我先来交换戒指吧。”

她小心地把戒指从指尖缓缓推进。她举起那手掌，左右审视着，终于在戒指上落下一吻。

“月，我们现在就是真正的爱人啦。”

返程的路上，松田无措地对弥海砂汹涌的爱意保持沉默。海砂对他的沉默并不在意，反而很是受用。

“像我们这样相爱的恋人，别人会嫉妒也是一定的呢。”弥海砂眼角弯弯，笑得如一轮明月，“等到婚礼那一天，我们就请松田来当伴郎呢！说好了哦！”

“嗯，说好了呢。”松田认真地点头。


End file.
